holycpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Fishing
Ice Fishing is a game played outside the Ski Lodge which can be accessed by clicking on the wooden door with a sign saying gone fishing. The objective of the game is to catch as many fish as possible before the game ends. The player fishes through a hole in the ice. Underneath the hole lay fish but also other potentially dangerous obstacles such as crabs, jellyfish and sharks. The player starts out with 3 worms for bait and can catch a bonus bait throughout the game. The player also can catch a Gray Fish if they have the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, but they are harder to catch. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Objects There are many objects that float past in the water: *Fluffy the Fish **The most common fish that players try to catch. *Can Of Worms **These give the player one extra worm. *Pink Puffle **Pink Puffles with a mask and snorkel swim past occasionally with a banner. The banner often warns the player of something to come. The reason it is a pink one is because Pink Puffles can swim very well. It used to be a Blue Puffle, until the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod came out. *Mullet **The Mullet is the big, red, fish at the end of the game. You can see a stuffed version of it hanging on the wall in the Ski Lodge. You can catch it by getting a smaller fish and when it goes across the screen have the fish. It will try to eat it. You will get a 100 coin bonus if it is caught. *Barrel **Barrels knock fish off the hook. *Boot **Boots knock fish off the hook. *Jellyfish **Jellyfish can shock the line and take a worm away. They also take away a fish if there is one on the hook. *Shark **Sharks can bite both the worm and fish off the hook. *Crab **Crabs can crawl along on the underside of the ice and cut the player's line. *Gray Fish **Gray Fish are another version of Fluffy the Fish. They can only be caught with the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, which is bought via Game Upgrades. You must be holding it when they enter the game. They aren't very easy to catch, because they quickly dart away from the bait, but as a result they earn you double the coins than yellow fish. Tip *Near the first part of the game, try catching the Gray Fish instead of the yellow fish but you will have to wait for the fish to swim by. If you are near the end, try waiting for a while. If you think the Gray Fish will not swim by, just catch the yellow fish and the mullet (but if you can catch both, you should do so). Trivia *The theme song is called Paris St Germain by Jeremy Sherman. *When grabbing the mullet the sound for the fishing rod is actually a roulette wheel. Gallery Creatures and items FluffyIF.png|Fluffy the Fish Grey_fish_swimming.png|Gray Fish Ice_Fishing_Mullet.png|Mullet CanOfWorms.PNG.png|Can of Worms Obstacles and hazards Boot.png|Boot Icefbarrel.png|Barrel Shark.png|Shark OneJellyfish.PNG.png|Jellyfish Ice_Fishing_Crab.png|Crab Other Ice_Fishing_gameplay.png|Ice Fishing gameplay Ice.png|A jellyfish shocking the line Placeicefishing.png|The area for Ice Fishing Mulletcatch.png|Mullet caught screen IceFishingDoor.png|The Ice Fishing door in the Ski Lodge Names in other languages SWF Category:Games